The present disclosure is directed to a valve assembly for a dispensing container for viscous and liquid products having high-solids entrained therein maintained under pressure in the container. A typical pressurized dispensing container includes a nozzle and a valve assembly operably associated with the nozzle. The product to be dispensed through the nozzle is pumped through a passageway of the valve assembly and an outlet opening of the nozzle. The valve assembly generally includes a valve mechanism which reciprocates a valve stem in the container to open and close the outlet opening. However, the high solids entrained in the product may become trapped between the valve stem and the interior surface of the passageway and/or the interior surface of the outlet opening when the valve stem is moved to close off the nozzle. These trapped solids can prevent the valve stem from properly closing thereby preventing the formation of a tight seal between the valve stem and the outlet opening walls of the nozzle.